sonsofanarchyfandomcom-20200214-history
Small World
"Small World" is the sixth episode of the fifth season of the FX original series Sons of Anarchy, and the series' fifty-ninth episode overall. Summary SAMCRO's drug hauling arrangement with Damon Pope and the Cartel takes a riskier, more profitable turn; bringing the Niners, Lin's Triad and the Mayans together in an uneasy pact. Back at Charming hospital, Rita Roosevelt dies of wounds sustained thanks to the home invasion. Jax learns the identity of the County Jail officer who led Opie to his death and takes bloody revenge. Tara tries, but fails, to convince Otto Delaney to reverse his testimony against the club. Plot In the morning, Tara asks Gemma to check on the boys during the day. Gemma sees the news about Rita Roosevelt. Jax meets with Damon Pope about the invasions, he says his guys aren't responsible for the attacks. Jax wants his help finding out who it is, so he can stop them. Jax turns over their $50K, half of their last coke run. "You're an impressive young man," Pope says. "Yeah, I get that a lot." "I've got a proposal for you and SAMCRO." "Does it involve children and bonfires?" Jax asks. Damon suggests Jax double their coke haul to 60 keys and he can move half of it to Reno. Pope will pay them another $100K on top of what the cartel pays them and Pope won't take any of their cut. Jax knows the Sons want out of the drug game. Pope will set up a meet with the Mayans, Lin, and Niners and the club can pass if they want. He'll also give Jax 2% of his own profits, a "gentleman's agreement" between them. Jax wonders why Pope takes the risk. "I've learned how to do it the right way, with the right people, there is no risk," Pope says. Unser visits Sheriff Roosevelt in the hospital waiting area. He sent the DNA Rita got to the lab. Roosevelt's on 10 day mandatory leave, but he's not stepping away from the case. He thinks it's the black gang, but Unser doesn't think Pope would sign off on hitting a sheriff. Unser agrees that only leaves the Club. The doctor comes for Roosevelt, he goes to see his wife and gets an apology from the nurse. He fights off tears. Clay gets good news from him doctor, who takes him off oxygen. Outside, Clay still wears the tank and tells Juice he got bad news. He sees Unser, who tells him Rita didn't make it. Clay suggests Pope's boys are responsible for the attack. Unser suggests it "feels local, someone in Charming working out a personal beef." His meaning is not lost on Clay, who asks if he has proof. He tells him Roosevelt is running DNA. Gemma goes to her kitchen and is startled to see Carla waiting for her with a cell phone and a gun. She marches Gemma to her bedroom as she calls someone. Around the table, Jax tells them Pope swears he's not behind the attacks. He lays out Pope's coke offer. Clay suggests it's too good to be true, Juice backs him up. Jax promises they'll get out of muling coke, but this makes sense for now. He puts it to a vote and gets yeas from Phil, Bobby, Tig, Chibs. Clay and the new members vote no. It passes by one vote. Alone after with Bobby, they know the table is dividing. Jax is waiting to hear from Tara. Tara's at the prison, getting the rundown on treating prisoners. She fills out a form to see Otto Delaney. Unser drives up to Gemma's house to see Nero racing inside. He can't believe it and leaves. Inside, Nero finds Carla holding a gun on Gemma. She tells her "sweet brother" to get undressed and in the bed with Gemma. Jax lays out Pope's doubled coke haul to Alvarez with the Mayans, Lin and the new Niners' leadership, urging them to "think outside the hood." Alvarez checks that the cartel is on board. They agree to a deal. Pope's guy August rolls up, telling Jax he has nothing on the invasions. But he has something that he hopes will buy good will. August drives Jax, Chibs and Bobby to the house of the prison guard. He doesn't have any kids and his wife works til 6. Jax has the guys call Tig. Back in Carla's horror show, she orders Gemma to get Nero ready for sex. Gemma tries to go along, but is too traumatized. Nero calls a halt to things and gets up and puts his pants on, inviting Carla to shoot him in the back if she wants. In Spanish, he asks what she's trying to do and says Gemma has no part in it. "I'm sorry, I just wanted to go out watching you do your thing," she tells Nero. Then she puts the gun to her head and pulls the trigger. Later, back with their clothes on and a sheet over Carla's body, Nero says a prayer for his half-sister. She was the one who got him in rehab and to turn legit. "She was in love with you," Gemma says. "The sister thing made that a little messy," he says with a weak laugh. He guesses she stopped taking her meds. Gemma doesn't want to call the cops. Carla doesn't have any other family, so Nero agrees to let Gemma handle her body. Unser looks over the Roosevelt's bedroom crime scene. He ignores a call from Gemma. In his house, the prison guard gets a visit from Jax, Bobby, Chibs and Tig. "Remember me? I keep my promises," Jax says. Suddenly, a woman comes out with a shotgun and shoots at the Sons. They subdue her, but the guard runs. Jax tackles him and brings him back inside, where they have the wife tied up. "This one's a problem," Bobby says of the wife. Tig takes one look at her, says "no she's not," and calmly blows her brains out. Bobby and Chibs are shocked, but Jax nods, calling her collateral damage for Opie's murder. They figure out what to do about the guard. "Find a pipe," Jax says. In the prison, Tara is let in to see Otto. She introduces herself as Jax's wife and tries to tell him what Bobby told him was the truth. She tells him the RICO case is stalled, and his execution along with it. The club needs him to reverse his testimony or the RICO case will kill the club. She promises the club will give him anything he needs. He propositions her, but she draws the line. He won't budge. He tells her not to visit again. Clay looks over Carla's dead body in Gemma's bedroom. She didn't know who else to call. Clay asks to check in on her later. "I can do a sweep for crazy bitches," he offers. She agrees. In the guard's house, Tig presents Jax with a "Small World" musical snow globe and ball peen hammer. They take off the guard's gag. He pleads, saying he was acting on orders. He cries his apologies and offers to help anyone he can inside. They're unmoved. "I got this," Jax says. He winds the snow globe and as it starts to play a twinkling tune, he wails away on the guard's skull, smashing it to bloody bits. Chibs finally calls him off as "It's a small world after all" finishes playing. It's more traumatic than the ride at Disneyland. Later, Tig plans to take the bodies up into the woods. Chibs checks that he's OK. "Yeah, I am. That was really good for me," Tig says. Jax calls Tara, but she ignores the call. She joins Gemma with the boys in daycare. Gemma says good-bye, saying she's got someone cleaning rugs at the house. Jax meets with Pope, saying he settled his score. Jax is trying to believe that Pope isn't behind the attacks. He tells Pope the deal went through. Pope suggests Jax look inside on the attacks. Pope explains how he stays safe. If he gets killed, independent security contractors can vie for the $5 million bounty on whoever kills him. "You don't need money, just the ability to see the inevitable," Pope tells him. Gemma runs into Unser in the hospital. He's short with her and asks what's going on with Nero and if he's the same kind of friend he is. He lectures her, telling her she doesn't have friends, just people who do things for her. Jax and Tara are on to her and won't ever let her do what she did to JT. "You're going to die alone, just like me," he tells her. Out on the road, Eli Roosevelt pulls alongside the club, telling them to pull over. When they don't, he runs Bobby off the road. Eli comes out swinging, but Jax breaks it up. He tells Eli he's sorry about Rita and wants to find out who's behind the attacks. "I'm gonna crush your club," Eli says. To get his attention, Jax tells Eli he just sat down with Pope, who says he isn't behind the attacks. "We've reached an understanding. One that stops getting people killed. Why don't we consider the same thing? Help each other find these scumbags that are shitting on our town," Jax says. "I can't imagine how much pain you're in right now, but we aren't the cause. Please let me know if I can help, and don't do this again," Jax says. Clay stops by to check on Gemma. She's not there, but Nero is. Clay tells him he'll get him the ashes. "This thing with Gemma, is it going anywhere? Man to man, just answer me," Clay says. "I don't know. That's the truth," Nero says. Gemma drinks alone at a bar. Jax comes home with Bobby. Tara tells him she couldn't get to Otto. "I can do this, I promise," she says. Jax tells Tara that Pope's not behind the attacks and he had a "quiet day." Jax sags under the weight of lying to Tara. He goes back to her and suggests they go up to the cabin tomorrow after work, without the kids. Back at the bar, a man (Joel McHale) approaches Gemma. "Mind if I sit here?" "Mind if I don't give a shit?" she says. "My therapist warned me about this, my attraction to older, abusive women," he says, sitting down. "Can I buy you a drink, mom?" She agrees. Clay puts on a good show of being labored as Juice drops him off at home. With Juice gone, he rips off his oxygen tank and goes inside, where the new club members including Frankie Diamonds and Gogo, are waiting. They apologize. Clay decks one. "Idiots! You weren't supposed to kill her!," he says. Church meetings Jax: I pressed Pope on these home invasions. He swears it ain't coming from him. He's gonna dig into the streets, see if he can turn up some new intel, but- Tig: Jax, you believe this guy? Jax: Look, we all know who this guy is, and what he's capable of. But what he's doing now, suggests he's telling the truth. Happy: Like what, taking half our muling cut? Jax: Like offering to double it. (Bobby puts money on table) Pope can push another 30 keys past through Reno. Talked to Luis, Galindo can easily up the supply. Now, what that means for us, is we'll haul 60 keys back from AZ. Pope gives us the 50 he was going to take, ads another 100 on top. Bobby: This guy realizes he can make a lot more money if we're an ally. Clay: You know, I've seen guys like Damon ope before. I know how they operate. They make you offers too good to pass up, they line your pockets with easy cash, before you know it, you're wearing shackles and calling him "massa". Jax: My club is never gonna be anyone's boy. Juice: Clay's right, man. This shit gets us deeper. Jax: We're getting out of the coke haul. That's a promise. But for now, for me, this makes sense. Let's vote it. Everyone in favor, yea. Bobby: Yea. Juice: No. GoGo: No. Filthy Phil: Yea. Greg the Peg: No. Clay: I'm sorry man. This is a mistake. No. Frankie Diamonds: Nah. Happy: Yeah. Tig: Yea. Chibs: Aye. Jax: 6-5. It passes. (hits gavel) (everyone leaves but Bobby and Jax) Juice (to Clay): You heading to the garage? Clay: Yeah. (door closes) Bobby: Close vote. Jax: Yeah. Bobby: Table's dividing. Jax: I know. Bobby: You hear from Tara? Jax: Not yet. ---- Deaths * Rita Roosevelt - Died of wound sustained by Frankie Diamonds, and the nomads' break-in. * Carla - Shot herself in the head. * Sookie Mackey - Shot in the head by Tig. * Sgt. Mackey - Head smashed with snow-globe by Jax. Credits Main Cast * Charlie Hunnam as Jackson 'Jax' Teller * Katey Sagal as Gemma Teller Morrow * Mark Boone Junior as Bobby 'Elvis' Munson * Dayton Callie as Wayne Unser * Kim Coates as Alex 'Tig' Trager * Tommy Flanagan as Filip 'Chibs' Telford * Theo Rossi as Juan Carlos 'Juice' Ortiz * Maggie Siff as Tara Knowles * Ron Perlman as Clarence 'Clay' Morrow Supporting Cast Special guest stars *Harold Perrineau as Damon Pope *Rockmond Dunbar as Eli Roosevelt *Jimmy Smits as Neron 'Nero' Padilla Guest stars *Emilio Rivera as Marcus Alvarez * David Labrava as Happy *Billy Brown as August Marks *Wanda De Jesus as Carla *Jack Conley as Sergeant Mackey *Chuck Zito as Frankie Diamonds *Joel McHale as Warren *Chris Browning as GoGo *Merle Dandridge as Rita Roosevelt *Christopher Douglas Reed as Philip 'Filthy Phil' Russell *Kenneth Choi as Henry Lin *Kurt Yaeger as Greg the Peg *Mo McRae as Tyler *Bruce Gray as Dr. Hacker Co-stars *Nick Jaine as a Doctor *Stephen Merdell as Dr. Ross *Malcolm Foster Smith as Bucky *Francesca Casale as Sookie Mackey *Michelle Allsopp as Nurse Uncredited *Kurt Sutter as Otto 'Big Otto' Delaney Category:Season 5 episodes Category:Season 5